


Take Me To Church

by little_angry_kitten18



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:23:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_angry_kitten18/pseuds/little_angry_kitten18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cartson Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He isn’t a man of faith but if she was religion he could devote himself to it, for that Jack is sure. Laying here, between her legs, hearing her whisper his name in that needy breathy voice makes his heart leap.

Her blood red nails dig at soft skin of his lower back and he thrusts harder inside her, tearing another moan from the back of her throat. She comes in the next breath, calling his name as her back bows off of the bed and Jack could get used to this. He could get used to having her here with him, beside him.

But deep down he knows, there’s nothing that can keep Peggy Carter tied to one man for the rest of her life. Not after pristine and perfect Steven Rogers. Jack knows all this yet he’ll waste his life away like that just to get a second of her time.

Anything she’ll give him…


	2. One More Time

They fall back against the bed exhausted, sweat coating their skin and a stupid smile on both their faces. He’s still panting and her cheeks are flushed red and his gaze lingers on her beautiful features but she doesn’t seem to notice.

Jack is kind of thankful for that, it wouldn’t do for her to see the way he feels about her in his eyes. Because it’s very obvious, so obvious even the chief noticed it. Everyone but her and he doesn’t want to think about the why.

“We should do this again.” She whispers in huskily as she drapes herself over his body, curling around him. “Soon.” She drop a kiss in the middle of his chest. “Very, very soon.” Another kiss and another and another and her lips travel lower each time.

“One more time.” He sighs in fake exasperation as he pushes her on her back and rolls on top of her this time.

Well, who is he to say ‘no’ to a lady anyway.


	3. Gently

It’s stupid really that they trust Tony with those kind of things (for all he knows the kid might be pulling a prank on them again) but Carter said so and it’s not like Jack can say anything. She  _is_ the boss after all! Of course Jack is too proud to ask her how this things works, a ‘StarkPad’ Tony had called it, so he tries to make do with what he does. 

He doesn’t have much though. The machine is too small and he can’t even get it to open because there’s no button on it! He’s about to launch it against the other side of the room when his wife materialises beside him, that know-it-all expression that annoys the hell out of him in place. “You have to press it gently.” She explains, pressing the button at the bottom of the device. “Like this.” The StarkPad comes to life and he pushes his glasses higher up his nose. 

“I knew that.” He murmurs and watches as she walks back to her armchair, book in hand. He might bitch and moan about it but he  _loves_  it when she corrects him. 


End file.
